


[Podfic] on the subject of rocks

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Finale, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Steven and Jasper have a long overdue conversation, nearly two years afterFragments. It surprises them both.
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] on the subject of rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on the subject of rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372221) by [fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness), [LoonyLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/on-the-subject-of-rocks/on%20the%20subject%20of%20rocks.mp3).

**Music:** "[This Will End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAK-3cbim4o)" by The Oh Hellos  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/on-the-subject-of-rocks/on%20the%20subject%20of%20rocks.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:21:30  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/on-the-subject-of-rocks/on%20the%20subject%20of%20rocks.m4b)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:21:30


End file.
